


Too late

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: No Scarletvision, Pietro survived AoU, Pretty much everything else is the same, Revenge fic for a friend who keeps writing sad post IW fics, Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War, not a happy fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: With a snap of his fingers, Thanos took away the most important person in the surviving Maximoff's life...





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



> This is for Elli, who wrote sad fics about Spidey and others. Here is my response.

If it was not one danger, it was another. Pietro had just about survived Ultron, he had helped his sister fight against the Accords…bad idea, but he would do anything for Wanda even if it meant dying or going to prison. They had ended up in Wakanda, a small country he had never heard of before, just to save Vision. He got it, he would do whatever it took to save Wanda, but as he watched some of the Wakandans fall around him…he wondered if it was worth it.

But he was here for Wanda, he was here to fight off the evil that would kill whoever was around, so at least Wakanda was ready. New York wouldn’t have quite this amount of protection and offensive capability.

Then the giant rotten plum guy came and things went from bad to terrible very fast. He tried to speed hit him a few times but then Wanda moved him so far away, then he had other aliens to deal with. What she saw must have been terrible; she didn’t usually try to keep him away from a fight like this.

But something happened. Or, rather, some _things_ happened. People were disappearing and becoming leaves, or something. Pietro had a horrible feeling and he ran towards Wanda, feeling like even with his speed he could not run fast enough.

And for the second time in his life, he wasn’t.

She vanished before his eyes, she was mere dust when he caught up.

Pietro had never failed to get anyone out of the way, not of a normal crisis.

Not until today. 


End file.
